Au cœur des ténèbres
by Eternity-neko
Summary: Zeleph... C'était un mage noir, le plus puissant d'entre eux, le plus craint aussi... Mais qu'en est-il de son ressenti ? Qu'en est-il de lui ? Recueil de drabbles et courts OS sur Zeleph. Juste parce que j'aime ce personnage. (Les genres ne sont pas bien définis.) ATTENTION SPOIL SCAN 436 !
1. Mythe

_**Auteur: ** Eternity-Neko. (Et oui encore moi ! Donc encore une fois, si je retrouve cette histoire autre part que sur ce site et les fées de l'écriture...)_

 _ **Disclaimers:** Zeleph et tous les autres appartiennent à Hiro Mashima ! (Malheureusement.)_

 _ **Note:** Bonjour ! Alors, alors, par où commencer. Tout d'abord, ceci est un recueil de drabbles ou courts OS traitant tous de Zeleph. Pourquoi ? C'est bien simple ! Ceci est organisé dans la cadre de notre mois Zeleph sur "Les fées de l'écriture". (N'hésitez pas à y faire un tour d'ailleurs !) Principe ? Tous les mois, le fan-clubs anti-héro choisira un méchant qui sera mis à l'honneur tout le mois qui suit ! Et lors de la troisième et deuxième semaine, nous devons écrire chaque jour (si l'inspiration vient.) un drabble ou court OS traitant du méchant en question et sur un thème bien particulier ! Intéressant tout cela, n'est ce pas ? Bref, voici ma contribution et premier OS sur le thème mythe ! Enjoy, et on se retrouve en bas ! o/_

* * *

Mythe

Tout avait commencé avec de simples rumeurs.

L'on parlait d'un enfant prodige, d'un génie. D'un garçon trop curieux, obsédé par tout ce qui touchait à la mort.

« Et tu sais, il finira sans doute par attirer le malheur. »

Zeleph, le génie maudit.

(Et non pas Zeleph, le garçon qui voulait juste revoir son frère.)

.

Ce fut ensuite une distrayante histoire, de celles que l'on se raconte autour d'un feu le soir.

L'on parlait d'une académie entièrement décimée, d'un pouvoir non contrôlé, venant directement des ténèbres les plus profonds.

« Et tu sais, ce gosse est devenu un monstre. »

Zeleph, le démon.

(Et non pas Zeleph, celui qui avait maintenant l'éternité pour pleurer.)

.

Encore après, ce devint plutôt l'une de ces histoires que l'on se raconte lors d'une froide nuit d'hiver, l'une de ces histoires qui sème la terreur au plus profond de nos cœurs.

L'on parlait d'un puissant mage noir, ressemblant quelque peu à un ange déchu, cherchant seulement à détruire ce monde. L'on parlait d'un homme qui avait créé de nombreux démons féroces, atroces.

« Et tu sais, c'est un être de miséricorde. »

Zeleph, le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire.

(Et non pas Zeleph, celui qui souhaitait juste mourir.)

.

Vint en dernier la légende. Celle de Zeleph.

L'on racontait qu'il semait le désespoir et la désolation, que même les plantes mourraient sur son passage.

« Un être aux pouvoirs maléfiques. » (Non pas celui qui a peur.)

Que tous, même les plus grands, même les plus puissants, le craignaient.

« Un être cruel. » (Non pas celui qui pleure.)

Que certains fanatiques désiraient ardemment son retour, pour causer mort et destruction sur cette terre.

« Et il est celui qui conduira le monde à sa perte. » (Non pas celui qui se déchire le cœur.)

Zeleph, le mythe.

(Et non pas Zeleph, l'homme.)

* * *

 _Eternity: Et voilààà ! Premier OS bouclé. Et de justesse, car ma prof a faillit déchirer la feuille ! T.T_

 _Zeleph:..._

 _Eternity: Quoi ? '-'_

 _Zeleph: C'est la première fois que j'atterri dans ton cerveau manifestement malade..._

 _Sasuke: Et t'es pas prêt d'en sortir, mon pauvre ! U.U_

 _Eternity: Toi, retourne sur ton fandom ! è.é Sinon Zeleph, ça te va ? :D_

 _Zeleph: Ce n'est pas le pire que l'on ai fait de moi..._

 _Eternity: Ouf ! Le prochain drabble sera donc normalement posté demain, donc... à demain ! :D_

 _Zeleph: Sa stupidité évidente me fait peur..._

 _Eternity: Et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! C'est ce qui nous permet, à nous auteurs, d'avoir la force de continuer ! ;)_


	2. Il faisait nuit

_**Auteur :** Moi ! Donc bon, on choppe pas mon histoire, toussa, toussa. U.U_

 _ **Disclaimers :** Fairy Tail et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement. Grand bien leur en fasse._

 _ **Note :** Bon finalement, l'intérêt de ce recueil a changé. Au départ je l'avais fait pour la semaine de Zeleph sur un forum, mais j'ai finalement abandonné. Cependant, comme j'adore le personnage et risque encore d'écrire sur lui à l'avenir, je garde cette histoire. Je vais mettre son statut complet puisque je ne sais pas quand la suite suivra, mais il vous sera toujours utile de follow si vous désirez lire d'autre drabble que je posterai à l'avenir. Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Il faisait nuit._

 _Il faisait nuit._

L'obscurité recouvrait le paysage, engloutissait les bâtiments, absorbait tous sons.

 _Il faisait nuit._

Le vent secouait les branches d'arbre, sifflait tel un fantôme au milieu de ce silence glacé, fouettait avec force tout objet sur son chemin.

 _Il faisait nuit._

Noir le décor, noire la vie, noir ennui.

Noires pensées, noirs désirs, noires envies.

La nuit appartenait aux fous. La nuit les aimait, la nuit les chérissait. Les ténèbres les attiraient. L'obscurité les accueillait.

 _Il faisait nuit._

 **Plic. Plac. Ploc.**

Tombe la pluie, tombe les larmes, coule le sang.

 **Plic. Plac. Ploc.**

Goutte après goutte, trace son chemin, tache le sol.

 **Plic. Plac. Ploc.**

 _Il faisait nuit._

Il avait peur. Peur de lui, peur de tout. Il avait froid.

 **Plic. Plac. Ploc.**

Les yeux fous, le visage terrifié. Un regard vers le bas, du rouge.

Encore, encore, encore.

 _Il faisait nuit._

 **Plic. Plac. Ploc.**

Lentement, doucement, presque tendrement, le rouge coule de ses mains. Le rouge coule _sur_ ses mains.

Ce rouge, ce n'est pas le sien.

 **Plic. Plac. Ploc.**

Hypnotisé, il regarde. Il observe. Il n'a plus peur maintenant.

Ce qu'il voit, ce qu'il sent, c'est du sang.

 _~Rouge, odeur métallique.~_

 **Plic. Plac. Ploc.**

Il a tué, aujourd'hui encore. Ôté la vie. Il aime ça. Il veut plus de sang.

 _~Encore, encore, encore !~_

Folie, ivresse, agonie.

Il rouvre brutalement les yeux, il secoue la tête. Il ne peut pas être un monstre. Il ne veut pas, ne veut rien savoir, rien comprendre.

 **Plic. Plac. Ploc.**

Mais le sang coule encore, il ne s'arrêtera pas.

Mais le sang est là, sur sa peau, dans ses yeux, imprimé dans sa mémoire, indélébile.

Il ne partira pas.

 **Plic. Plac. Ploc.**

Alors il s'assied, un corps à ses pieds, et tente de ne plus penser. Il se met simplement à pleurer, les mains ensanglantées.

A jamais.

 **Plic.**

 _\- C'est un être inhumain, Zeleph. -_

 _Plac._

 _\- Fuis, tu ne trouveras que la mort à ses côtés, ma fille. -_

 **Ploc.**

 _\- Il ne ressent aucun sentiment, aucune pitié. -_

 **Il faisait nuit.**

 _\- Dis maman, tu savais que les monstres peuvent pleurer ? -_

* * *

 _ **Eternity :** Et voilà ! Un vieux texte que j'ai un peu modifié pour qu'il colle à notre mage noir préféré, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, malgré la mise en page un peu spéciale._

 _ **Zeleph :** Pourquoi suis-je donc toujours une victime dans tes histoires ?_

 _ **Eternity :** Parce que c'est vrai ? '-'_

 _ **Zeleph :** Et qui te dit que je suis pas un antagoniste parce que je suis juste méchant ?_

 _ **Eternity :** J'aime ton côté fragile ! *-*_

 _ **Zeleph :** ..._

 _ **Eternity :** ..._

 _ **Zeleph :** Tu me trouveras moins fragile quand je t'aurai fait la peau._

 _ **Eternity :** Eh, eeeeh... N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review chers lecteurs, ça fait toujours plaisir ! A la prochaine ! *fuit*_

 _ **Zeleph:** Mais reviens ma petite... *sourire sadique*_


End file.
